


The Moments We Didn't See

by lostgirlcarooo



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Age of Resistance - Freeform, Dark Crystal, F/M, Fluff, Gen, One Shot, Slice of Life, The Dark Crystal (Age of Resistance), The dark crystal - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:47:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostgirlcarooo/pseuds/lostgirlcarooo
Summary: Just a few musings about the moments we didn't seen between Rian and Deet in Age of Resistance. Hope you enjoy.
Relationships: Deet/Rian (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	The Moments We Didn't See

The moments we didn’t see  
\---The night after the ceremony for the All-Maudra in the Crystal Desert ---

Brea, Kylan, Gurjin, Naia, Hup, Deet, and Rian had spent the night singing the All-Maudra’s spirit back to Thra. The event had been a pinnacle of emotion for nearly all of the gelfling, finally having moments to process the deep losses they had taken since the skeksis showed their true nature. Sleeping on the ground wasn’t something that most of the group was used to, with the exception of Deet, but after the emotional and physical exhaustion of the past few weeks many of the gelfling found themselves fast asleep around the fireside in no time. 

But not Rian.

Rian laid down on his back and looked at the sky for some time. In just a matter of a few weeks his life had completely changed. He’d been born in the castle, grew up in the castle serving the skeksis lords, a castle guard working under his father. During his time at the castle he grew up surrounded with friends, including Gurjin – his very best friend. He’d had his first love, Mira. 

Then it was all taken away from him. He felt as if he had lived one-hundred lives since he watched Mira be drained. He missed her, of course he did, but he felt his mind growing fuzzier and fuzzier every day as his quest continued. He felt so guilty. Everything he was doing was of course to save the gelfling from the horrible fate the skeksis had chosen for them, but it was also for Mira. 

Then why did he feel guilty?

Because he was happy. He wasn’t alone. He had found a new family in the gelfling that laid sleeping around him. They shared a mission, but also they had trusted each other with no basis, they’d met the call to action with no hesitation. He was so confused because the pain and grief he carried from the loss of his father and Mira came alongside the deep affection he felt for the others.

And then there was Deet. 

Rian had felt a connection with her almost immediately when they met in the woods. Deet offering her kindness to assist him in starting his fire. The energy he got from her, it was unique to anything he’d encountered before, especially in such a brief encounter. 

When he’d came to the aid of the group imprisoned in the wheel of the skeksis’ carriage in Har’ar, he felt lighter than air when he realized Deet was in the group. The strange feeling of connection and admiration only grew as the two embraced and started off on the next part of the journey. Rian only felt these emotions build, and it made him feel so dirty. How could have forgotten about his feelings for Mira so quickly? How would she have felt knowing that Rian had already found space in his heart for another. Would she be angry?

Rian tried to shake the toxic thoughts from his head. He knew Mira was nothing but a kind and empathetic gelfling. He knew she would understand. She would want him to try to find some solace and happiness in this time. After all, Mira had told him that she always saw him as more of a friend anyways, especially because her parents simply wouldn’t allow her to marry a non-Vapran gelfling. 

Rian slowed his breathing, allowing air to escape his nose in a loud sigh. 

He was going to be okay. It was okay for him to feel confused. It was okay for him to carry all of these emotions at once. He had survived so much and come so far, with Deet and Brea by his side. 

Rian turned over and glanced through the small flickering flames of the fire. He could see Deet’s white hair, full of braids, cascading over her face. The small Grottan gelfling slept so peacefully, her chest moving gracefully as she slumbered. Rian felt warm inside, she was safe. They were safe. He wished he could move the hair from her face, and make sure she wasn’t too hot or too cold. 

But he knew that was an overstep. 

What would Deet think of him? Would she find him disgusting for carrying all of these feelings at once? Would she had even liked him under different circumstances? 

Rian felt his eyes become heavy. He knew sleep would take him soon. Tomorrow would be another day to confront his reality. Tomorrow.

\--- A night in Stone in the Wood ---

Rian wouldn’t have been able to cut the tension between himself and Deet even if he had wanted to. They’d arrived some time earlier that evening to Stone in the Wood to retrieve the half of the Dual Glaive that Ordon had used in the Arathim War. It had been an exciting evening. Rian got to sound the battle call to all of the gelfling of Thra, with Deet by his side. 

He had been with Deet for a few days now, mostly just the two of them, besides the time they’d spent with her family. He was so certain of his feelings for her now. Feeling them grow more and more every time she spoke in her sing song voice. She challenged him in ways he’d never been challenged before, made him see the lightness that still existed in the world, made him realize how juvenile his wants had been before her. Her caring nature inspired him to do more with his brain and less with his sword. He felt himself growing with every interaction they had. 

What he was unsure of, was Deet’s feelings for him. Especially given all of the changed she’d underwent with taking on the power of the Sanctuary Tree. He felt as if she potentially could share his feelings, especially after they’d spent hours together on the back of the landstrider. They had talked about everything and nothing all at the same time. Deet told him of her life in Grot, what she found strange about being topside, which nurlocs were her favorite… and Rian drank in every word of it. He wanted to learn everything he could about the gentle Deet. 

Rian felt awkward though. The two of them were alone in Stone in the Wood. Not another gelfling to be found, nothing really that they needed to do in that moment. Silence hung heavy between the two as they stood around the crucible. 

“So uh… I guess this is happening.” Rian said with a low tone of voice, running the tips of his soft leather shoes into the dry dirt of the ground.

“I suppose so. We should try to prepare some things after we rest tonight. Since I imagine that the other clans will join us.” Deet said, bringing her eyes to meet Rian’s timidly.

“Yes, you are right. We do. How about we find something to eat for now? We will need the energy for tomorrow… Especially if they don’t show.” Rian said, still presenting his nervousness as he wrung his hands together.

“Oh yes, food would be nice.” Deet smiled at him, “I forgot about food completely.”

Rian smiled softly at her and thought to himself about where they should go to spend the rest of the evening. His family home still stood in the village, but he wasn’t ready to face the emotions he knew he would feel over the loss of his father. He thought that they should perhaps just look for a home nearby the middle of town, so they could hear for the arrival of anyone be it friend or foe. 

“Perhaps we can just use one of these homes over here? I’m sure they wouldn’t mind it…” Rian said, trailing off knowing that the gelfling that lived in these homes in Stone in the Wood were likely not going to be returning to their home. 

“I think that’s a great idea!” Deet said, “Will you cook a typical Stone in the Wood meal for me?”

Rian laughed, “I’m not sure you really want me to cook anything, since I grew up in the castle cooking classes weren’t something I needed to attend.” 

“Oh! Rian, of course you spent your time at the castle with your swords rather than your spoons!” Deet said between giggles. “Where is Hup when we need him?”

Rian could do nothing but smile as he began walking towards one of the larger homes on the edge of the town square. He could hear Deet’s soft light footsteps behind him. The tension was certainly still present. They’d be spending the night just the two of them, in a home, it all felt very much like something mundane that an established couple would do. Meanwhile, they’d just met, were just getting to know each other despite Rian’s intense feelings for Deet. 

Once inside the home Rian noticed that there was a large bed in the center of the room, a small kitchen area to the side, and a large fireplace. Deet didn’t make any comments about the seeming lack of sleeping options, she went straight to the kitchen and began opening cupboards and pulling out various ingredients. 

“What do you think?” Rian asked, “Do you think this will work for the night?”

“It’s very cute. I think it will certainly work.” Deet said, peering over her shoulder as she pulled out a pot and sat it next to a package of grains. 

“Rian, do you like porridge?” She asked.

“Oh, of course. A staple meal for me is porridge.” He responded swiftly.

“Great! I’m not guaranteeing that it will be perfect, but I used to make porridge for Bobbin when my fathers were too busy working.” 

“I’m sure it’ll be great.” Rian said, as he began to place wood on the hearth, preparing the fire for Deet to use for her cooking and to warm the house as the cold air had started to make him shiver. 

He carefully observed Deet as she prepared the porridge. It seemed like a rather simple recipe, but she was quite careful as she mixed things together. Rian couldn’t get over the warmth that was in his heart as the two of the bantered in this unusually peaceful setting.

Out of the blue, Deet cleared her throat from where she sat by the hearth. 

“Rian, can I ask you how have you been feeling lately? I feel like we have been so busy I haven’t been able to make sure you are doing okay. Your bravery today, speaking to all of the gelfling, that was really something. Your message of hope that you sent to all of us, when you’ve been through so much loss, is just so inspiring.” She spoke quickly and with her head focused on the food she was preparing.

Rian was taken aback. Sure, they’d had deeper conversations, but she had never directly praised her so much, or sought a window into his mind. He wasn’t sure how to respond at first, but he shifted to lay on his side and face her from where he was laying on the bed.

“I am feeling anxious, and of course I am still trying to figure out who I am now that I am no longer Rian, son of Ordon, member of the castle guard. Now I’m just Rian.” He sighed heavily from his nose. “Now that we’re going to have a stand against the skeksis here, I am also just afraid it will just be the two of us... What can we do if nobody comes?" 

"Oh Rian. There is so much I want to say to you. There’s nothing wrong with being just Rian. Just Rian saved me. Just Rian was there for me when I was feeling sorry for myself in the Circle of the Suns. Just Rian speaks the truth from his heart and is deeply loyal to his friends. Just Rian is someone I am proud to know. As for what happens tomorrow, whatever it is, I am just happy I get to do it with you. I get to be a part of this with you, someone that I admire an incredible amount.”

Rian could feel the heat rushing to his face. Deet always spoke the sweetest words to get his brain going to places they didn’t have the luxury to even think of. Yet here they were, alone, about to share a home cooked meal with one another. 

“Thank you Deet. I have really been struggling, and you have been there for me in the smallest and biggest ways. You don’t know what you mean to me.” The words had escaped Rian’s mouth before he realized they had. He looked to her face to gauge her reaction and could have sworn her cheeks had a slight pink tint to them.

Deet finished cooking the porridge and set it on the small table in the corner of the home. She didn’t set out any bowls, just two spoons, and asked Rian to join her. The two ate from the pot and enjoyed their meal mostly in silence as they were simply too exhausted and hungry to make small talk. 

They sat at the table for some time, simply looking at one another and at the empty pot. It was Rian that spoke first.

“Uh, I can sleep on the floor, if you’re ready to sleep?” 

“Oh, I am quite used to sleeping on harder surfaces, why don’t you take the bed?” She asked, looking down at her hands that were in her lap.

“Deet, you had a really long day today, getting the power from the Sanctuary Tree, that must have been exhausting. Healing the nurlocs too! Why don’t you just take the bed?” Rian looked at her profile, which he found to be incredibly breathtaking with the soft lighting from the hearth.

“How about we just sleep in the same bed?” She asked quietly. “It will be okay, it’s not weird or anything, we both need the rest, it’s fine right? We already slept nearby one another at the fire, it’s hardly any different.” Her speech sped up considerably as she tried to justify her suggestion.

“Are you sure it’s okay? It might be best to keep warm too… But if it’s too weird, I don’t mind to take the floor.” Rian said, meeting her eyes with his, searching for any indication that she was uncomfortable.

“Yes, it’s okay. Come on now, let’s rest.” She said, bending over to remove her shoes.

It took Rian little time to remove the leather armor he wore over his softer linen clothes. He then jumped on the bed, moving as far as he could to the side to make room for Deet to get into the bed and leave some space between them.

Deet placed the dirty pot on the countertop before walking towards the bed. Rian felt his heartbeat quicken as she came closer. He always was a bit of a playboy in the castle, never taking things over a certain line, but he had a certain reputation for being found on his patrols kissing some of the female guard. Nothing serious though, not until Mira. Everything had been games until Mira, and even with Mira, he knew it couldn’t last. Even with those experiences, Deet made him as nervous as a teenage gelfling holding a girl’s hand for the first time. 

Deet approached the bed and pulled down the corner of the covers. Smiling at Rian. 

“I hope you don’t snore too much.” She said, giggling.

“Not that Gurjin’s ever told me.” Rian responded, returning her smile.

“Oh? You often share a bed with Gurjin?” Deet continued her banter.

“Best mates, bunk mates, it’s all the same for us.”

“Cute.” She responded.

“Let’s get some rest Deet. Thank you for everything today.” Rian said, his eyes boldly capturing hers as their heads laid near one another on the pillow.

“You’re welcome and thank you for saving me, for caring for me, and for allowing me to be a part of this with you.” 

Rian’s heart continued to jump in his ribcage as they laid there, slowly opening and closing their eyes.

“Goodnight Deet.”

“Goodnight Rian.”

Rian turned around to face the wall, away from Deet to give her some space and privacy as she slept. He didn’t want to cause her any discomfort, and he wanted so badly just to close the gap between their faces and press his lips to hers. He’d be dying to know what the sensation would feel like given his already electric feelings for her. 

He could hear her even and peaceful breathing as he fell asleep, it was like a lullaby as he drifted to sleep himself. 

Some time passed with the pair fast asleep, but Rian was awoken, and realized that at some point in the night he had turned back around and had placed his hands around Deet’s rather small waist. His face was a mere two inches from hers. Instead of moving back to facing the wall, he just accepted this small slice of paradise, especially as one of her hands now laid tangled into the front of his shirt. She looked serene, and he wouldn’t be responsible for waking her from her slumber. 

And that is how they both woke in the morning. 

Deet’s big eyes fluttered open, where she saw a peacefully sleeping Rian right in front of her. She could also feel the weight of his arm around her waist. He was incredibly warm, and beautiful in the dull light of the home. She couldn’t believe this was happened. Here she was, going through so many changes in her life, yet allowing herself the selfish indulgence of being in Rian’s arms just a minute or two longer. She shifted slightly to get a bit more comfortable, and in the process woke a very groggy Rian from his slumber.

“Oh, uh, hello.” He muttered with a husky voice. “I am so sorry.” He said, removing his hand from her waist.

“It’s quite alright Rian, something about laying with you just feels comfortable.” Deet spoke softly, the sleepy sluggishness of the morning clouding her judgement that this wasn’t a smart decision considering the impacts that the darkening had already had on her. 

“Well, good then. Let’s just enjoy it for some time more, if we can.”

“Just some time more, we must get prepared for today. Hopefully we will have more joining us soon.” Deet said bringing them both back to reality.

“Just a little bit longer.” Rian whispered, closing his eyes.

Some time passed with the two of them remaining side by side, but it was far too short for Rian, as he felt Deet leave the bed. He stayed alone in the soft bed, wondering what the day would hold, if everything would be okay. 

He then decided to get up, get dressed, and face reality. Not long after he accomplished these tasks, he heard an explosion. 

\---End


End file.
